


lockdown haircuts

by lilysdaydreams



Series: Corpse Husband [3]
Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hope you enjoy, i was bored, idk - Freeform, idk what this is, its cute i guess, kinda like a glimpse into their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysdaydreams/pseuds/lilysdaydreams
Summary: corpse gets a haircut
Relationships: Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Shinohara Miyu (Corpse Party)/Reader
Series: Corpse Husband [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047439
Kudos: 121





	lockdown haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> yah I have no idea what this is,,,

You had been roommates with Corpse for around a year now. He'd put an ad online and you'd answered and that was that. He later told you that you were the only person who didn't judge him just because of his name and that's why he agreed so quickly. The first few weeks were awkward but you'd become friends quickly, watching movies late at night, making dinner because you got concerned when he only ordered out, going on late night drives because both of you couldn't sleep. You'd fallen in love in the middle of all that, whispering that you liked each other at 3 in the morning. Nothing changed much, except that you kissed and stuff. When the virus spread, you both didn't really have a problem with the lockdowns because you both barely left the house anyways. The only reason you left the house was to see your best friend, and that only happened every 2 months when she came down to California. A month into the lockdown, you looked over at him while eating breakfast and had a thought.

“Corpse,” you said, slamming the spoon onto the table, making him jump because of the sudden motion.

He coughed, blinking at you with with raised eyebrows.

“What the fuck?” He asked with bleary eyes, still a bit sleepy.

“You need a haircut.” You said already getting up and moving towards the kitchen drawers.

“What?”

“You need a haircut” you repeated, rummaging through the drawers now.

“Wait wait wait” he said, panicking a little. “What are you on about? My hairs fine!”

“No it’s not!” You said finally pulling the scissors out and turning towards him. “It’s a mop” you said pointing to his head with the scissors.

Corpse backed up a little, his legs hitting the counter you’d both been eating at.

“Y/N, I gotta be honest, you’re kinda scaring me” he murmured eyes on the scissors.

You stopped for a second and then releasing what it looked like, you sheepishly put the scissors down.

Corpse finally relaxed, a sigh escaping him.

“Okay fine, but I’m being serious!” You exclaimed, moving towards him.

“Look how long it’s getting.” You said pulling at the hairs at the back of his head. “It’s almost to your shoulders!”

He shot a look at me. “You literally could not have told a more obvious lie."

He ran a hand through his hair and hummed. “Maybe it is getting a bit long though," he finally murmured.

You gasped, quickly turning and grabbing the scissors.

“Hair cut time!”

“Oh for gods sake Y/N, there’s no way I’m getting a haircut from you.”

...

10 minutes later, Corpse was sitting in a chair in the middle of the living room, a sheet wrapped around his shoulders.

“Please.” He was begging, “Please don’t overdo it, just a small trim okay?”

“I won’t!” You reassure him. “Remember I used to work at hairdressers?”

You didn’t tell him that you technically only cleaned the floor and didn’t actually cut anyone’s hair, just watched others do it.

“Okay.” He says finally relenting with a sigh.

You squeal in excitement and grab a few strands before making the first snip.

“Oh my god” you whisper. “This is gonna be amazing.”

“Wait,” Corpse says just before you skip another few strands. “Aren’t you supposed to wet the hair?”

A second of silence and then;

“Oh yeah,” you say softly. “I don’t think we should though. Because your hair is curly and if I cut it when it’s wet and straight, then I’ll probably cut more and when it dries it’ll be realllllyyy short. You get what I mean?”

“Um no. But okay”

You scoff, grabbing another few pieces and begin snipping.

"Do you want a bowl cut?" you ask randomly after a few minutes.

"Nooo!" he wails and you giggle in response, letting him know that you were only kidding.

A few minutes later though, you silently wonder if it might just end up being a bowl cut.

10 minutes later, you snip the last few strands and run your hand through the hair for a bit. Corpse leans his head back slightly and you sigh at the sight of his relaxed face. He had been so stressed recently because of the amount of attention he had been getting. He was barely getting enough sleep because he kept on wanting to work and get music out, scared that people would move onto something else.

You lightly massage his head, making him sigh in relief.

"You okay?" you ask quietly.

He smiles lightly, eyes still closed.

You continue massaging his head until he grabs your hands, pulling you to the front of the chair and into his lap. Without opening his eyes, he leans his head against yours and breathes out a single word.

"Thankyou."

You blink, slightly confused. "Uh your welcome, but you haven't really looked at the hair yet, you might just hate it" you whispered back, feeling weird to talk out loud while being so close.

He chuckled before pecking you on the lips.

"I didn't mean the haircut," he confessed, "Thank you for being so supportive and kind and patient throughout all of this."

"I uh- I know it can be hard," he stuttered, trying to find the right words, "what with my anxiety and my insomnia and all the other shit that's going on, and lets not even start about all the internet stuff, but I jus- I just wanna say that I'm so thankful that you're here through everything. I love you."

"Oh sweetheart," you murmur, grabbing his face and pulling it up to look straight into his eyes. "I'm so happy to be on this journey with you, okay, and that means going through the hard times, the good times, the stressful times, the annoying times, every single moment alright?" Seeing him smile, you quickly give him a peck and then jump up.

"C'mon!" you say, "I'll take a photo from the back so you can see your hair"

Smiling at your excitement, he grabs his phone and turns it to you. You swipe to open up the camera and then quickly snap a few pics that focus on the hair, before showing them to him.

"Oh," he says, sounding surprised.

You gasp and look at him astonished, "Did you have no faith in me?" you ask.

He looks up at you, slightly apologetic.

"Yeah okay," you said, deflating. "I didn't have faith me in either".

"No honestly, it looks great... better than I expected," he says after a few more seconds of staring at the phone.

"Ahhh" you sigh, "Always the tone of surprise."

You burst out laughing at the look of utter exasperation of Corpses face.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me on tumblr](https://lilysdaydreams.tumblr.com/)   
>  [If you have some loose change, consider donating to fund my writing time!](https://ko-fi.com/lilysdaydreams1)


End file.
